


push comes to shove comes to pull

by dishonestdreams, MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Round Robin, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: "You want this, you do it."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	push comes to shove comes to pull

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly tipsy round robin ficlet written during a threeway video fangirl date.

Jeff kicked the door shut behind him and pushed Jensen down the corridor. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" he growled, slamming Jensen up again the wall at the end of the corridor. 

Jensen twisted in his grip trying to get away.

"Fuck you," he spat, eyes blazing and fingers curling into fists that promised bruises if Jeff tried to push this too far. "Did you think I was going to put up with this kind of shit from anyone, let alone you? You're not that fucking special, Jeff."

Jeff smirked, and pressed his advantage, letting his weight sit a little more heavily to hold Jensen more firmly against the wall. "Sweetheart, that's a lie, and we both know it."

Jensen's bark of laughter was both startling and genuine. The anger in his eyes bled into amusement, and then into something darker. Jeff almost lost his grip when the other man suddenly went pliant and loose-limbed under his hands. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"You are" Jensen answered. "Do you really think I'm scared of you, especially after tonight? There's nothing you can do that will make me fear you."

Jeff's hands tightened on his arms and Jensen winced but he remained pliant. "Come on then" he told Jeff. "Just do it."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Jeff asked smoothly, without missing a beat. "You want me to lose it, Jen, is that it? Pin you against this wall and just take whatever the hell I want, with no regard for the consequences? Hurt you? _Make_ you?"

Jensen bit his lip silently, but his eyes were fever-bright and he was watching Jeff with an intensity that made Jeff's breath catch heavily in his chest. Fuck, he wanted to.

He forced himself to let go, his fingers uncurling reluctantly from Jensen's arms. "Not gonna happen, sweetheart. You want this, _you_ do it."

And well, _fuck_ , he should've known better. Because when had Jensen ever shied away from a challenge? Precisely never, that's when.

True to the form, he met Jeff's eyes with a defiant look and then shoved him backwards, just enough to be able to step around him. Jeff turned to follow, more curious than worried, just in time to watch the graceful way Jensen slid to his knees.

And yeah, okay, it was probably a good thing the wall was now behind Jeff's back because he was going to need the support. 


End file.
